La libertad de morir
by AkumaChibi03
Summary: Toda su vida habían estado enjaulados. Ambos por el destino cruel de su clan. El Hilo Rojo del destino los había unido, así había sido escrito. Guardián y protegida. Hermano y hermana. Eso eran pero se habían convertido en algo mucho más grande que eso. Cómplices, complemento, uno mismo. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro y habían muerto cumpliendo su promesa. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Las series de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hinata movió un poco las muñecas y al instante sintió como sus huesos crujían al tiempo en que las cadenas se mecían como campanas. Bajo la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Suspiró, estar encerrada en ese lugar era todo menos agradable. Olía a humedad, tenía frío, sus ropas estabas rasgadas y probablemente tenía un aspecto deplorable. Frunció levemente el ceño, por alguna razón sentía como si eso fuera de alguna manera reconfortante.

Un sonido retumbó en sus oídos, alguien había abierto su celda. Levanto la vista y se quedó sin aliento al verlo.

Un cabello castaño largo y suelto, varios mechones rebeldes le caían en el rostro y unos ojos perlas idénticos a los suyos que la miraban con solemnidad y calidez. Estaba alto y fornido, se veía como un maldito dios griego.

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

–N-Neji-niisan… – El Hyuuga la miro, nunca la había visto así.

Su cabello estaba despeinado, algunos mechones se salían de lugar y el flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos, tenía pequeños círculos bajo los ojos y su boca estaba levemente morada. Su yukata estaba abierta, mostrando un amplio y revelador escote, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y cicatrices pero aún así se veía hermosa.

–Hinata-sama… – Neji se acercó a ella y la chica tembló al sentir la intensidad en sus ojos blancos. El Hyuuga desató sus ataduras y Hinata le agradeció en silencio mientras acariciaba sus muñecas que, tal y como había imaginado, tenían un color rojizo y purpurino.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata-sama? – probablemente cualquiera pensaría que era una falta de respeto que la tuteara cuando estaba usando un sufijo de respeto, aunque la familiaridad entre ambos era suficiente motivo para hacerlo.

–¿Por qué estás aquí Neji-nii? – ella le respondió con otra pregunta y Neji sonrió internamente, a veces olvidaba que Hinata era una Hyuuga, la princesa y como tal había heredado los dones del prestigio Hyuuga.

–Al parecer aún no he podido marcharme al más allá, parece que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aquí – Hinata exhaló, quería llorar pero no se permitió hacerlo.

–Estoy muerta… morí igual que tu Neji-niisan… – El aludido la miró, curioso pero sin decir palabra alguna – morimos como héroes.

–Es una manera más corta de decir que morimos en tristes circunstancias en donde tuvimos que sacrificarnos… – Hinata sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón, el cual ya no latía – pero no me arrepiento de nada – Neji sonrió y Hinata pudo leer entre líneas lo que quería decir.

–Ni yo…

–Hinata-sama – Neji extendió una mano hacía ella – Vámonos juntos…– Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

–Neji-nii… debes irte, mereces que- – El Hyuuga no la dejo terminar.

–No voy a dejarte aquí sola, no de nuevo – Hinata tragó grueso.

–Pero yo…

–Ven conmigo… Nuestras alas se han extendido y nuestra jaula ha sido abierta, seamos libres… – Sus ojos brillaron, tenía razón, podían hacerlo, sin ojos que los juzgaran ni rejas que los condenaran.

–Sí… – Hinata asintió y la mano que él le ofrecía. De un tirón la jaló hacía su pecho y ella enterró la cabeza en este. La mano masculina rodeó su cintura y otra presiono su nuca suavemente, abrazándola.

–… – una luz cegadora los rodeó a ambos y al disiparse dos halcones surcaron el cielo azul, iluminado por el sol que nacía de nuevo en el horizonte.

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga habían vivido una vida triste y el hilo rojo del destino se había encargado de unirlos eternamente. Sus nombres estaban grabados en la Piedra de los Héroes. Su historia eran leyendas conocidos por todos los lugares habidos y por haber.

Porque ellos se habían marchado con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cogidos de la mano, ellos habían volado juntos.


End file.
